Best Friends
by Eowyn3
Summary: **NEW!CHAPTER 5 IS UP**This is a Kel fic, set after Squire, k/n since I love that. R+R please, should there be a sequel?
1. Intro

Keladry of Mindelan pushed her chair away from her writing desk and threw her hands up in the air with frustration. She brushed her sun-streaked brown hair out of her eyes, and tried to continue her letter to Cleon. She hadn't seen him since her Ordeal, and now, could think of nothing to say that wasn't silly.  
  
"I'm being silly" she chided herself aloud.  
  
"Talking to yourself again Mindelan?" inquired a dry voice behind her. "That's one of the first signs of insanity, you realize"  
  
Kel turned to face her longtime friend, Nealan of Queenscove.  
  
"I was told knights were supposed to be courteous to ladies" she retorted  
  
"Ah, but it doesn't say anything about lady knights, now does it? Neal said archly, with a twinkle in his eye  
  
" I could beat you in staff work during our first year, don't take that tone with me, or I'll be forced to show you what else I learned with Lord Raoul."  
  
Neal shuddered "If it's all the same to you, Lady Knight, I'll skip the pleasure"  
  
She grinned at him, took a glance at the blank piece of paper in front of her, and got up.  
  
"Let's see if winter brought any new squires crawling back to the palace" Kel said  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that, I'm famished" agreed Neal, and they proceeded down to the dining hall. 


	2. Breakfast and Battle

Kel and Neal walked into the dining hall. It was filled with chattering pages. They scanned the room quickly for their friends, and, seeing no one, they left.  
  
"Well" commented Neal as they trudged back to their rooms "That was a complete waste of time"  
  
"When I want your opinion-" Kel began, prodding Neal in the chest.  
  
"Excuse me" boomed a man they had not seen earlier "could you direct me to the training master's office?' he continued in his deep baritone.  
  
Kel gave him directions, then studied him as he left. He looked to be about forty; his dark brown hair was flecked with grey. His face was weathered, and his eyes were dark, and forbidding.  
  
"A warrior, that one" Neal remarked "we're lucky to get him"  
  
Surprised, Kel turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"You mean to say, Lady Knight, that this was your first glimpse of Padraig haMinch?" asked Neal, his slightly husky voice teasing.  
  
"Well, we aren't all as educated as my lord of Queenscove" Kel retorted  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I forget, you would've been in the Yamani Islands"  
  
"What happened Neal?" Kel asked. She loved the way Neal re-created battle stories, the way he made them come to life. She sat with him in the stairwell, as he wove a tale of Scanrans and the NorthWatch Tower. She listened, eyes shining, as he spoke of the battle, which was a terrible risk for the Tortallans. They drove the Scanrans off, but they risked the capture of the border's first line of defense. When he had finished, he marveled at the look on her face.  
  
"I thought everyone knew about the Battle of NorthWatch" he said finally.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it," Kel said "I remember hearing something about that, but I was very young, about seven, and more concerned with fitting in on the Islands."  
  
She smiled at Neal, that slow, sweet smile that made him catch his breath. Then she turned and continued climbing the stairs. He followed her, feeling his heart sink with every step as she began to talk about Cleon. How much she missed him, how she couldn't wait until he came home. And, the most hurtful, how love was right under her nose all along, and she couldn't see it. Neal walked her to her room, and stood there for a minute after she had closed the door. " I love you" he whispered under his breath. 


	3. Confusion and Goodbyes

A/N Thanks to the people who reviewed and got me to write more! Thanks especially to the girl who said I write like Tamora Pierce, that was the nicest compliment, hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, don't worry, this chapter is a little sad, but it'll work out!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters (although I wish I owned Neal) they are all created by Tamora Pierce, and this plot is all I have created.  
  
Kel leaned against her closed door, and took a deep breath. Why did she feel like this again? She was involved with Cleon, he loved her, and she thought she loved him. What then was this fluttering in her chest? She felt as out of breath as if she had run a marathon.  
  
"You love Cleon" she told herself firmly, ignoring the wicked gleam of Neal's eyes as they danced in her mind.  
  
Meanwhile……..  
  
Cleon studied the girl from across the room. His mother had told her that his betrothed was to be at this party, but he hadn't seen her yet. The Rider girl he was looking at suddenly got up and made towards him. Close up, she was dainty looking. She had golden hair and gray eyes. A dusting of freckles covered her snub of a nose. Cleon laughed inwardly, how could this girl be a Rider? She glared up at him.  
  
"Is there something you find amusing, my lord of Kennan?" she inquired  
  
Cleon coughed to cover the laugh.  
  
"N-no my lady" he smiled "I wondered who you were, and truth be told, I'm glad you came over". What was he saying? He wasn't glad, he shouldn't be flirting at all, with Kel waiting for him in Corus.  
  
A genuine look of shock passed over the girl's face.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" she asked, a little amusedly.  
  
"Should I?" asked Cleon, although there was something familiar about the laughter hidden in those gray eyes, something…  
  
"AMELIA?" he practically shouted  
  
"Shh, quiet, you want everyone to know?"  
  
"But, you're, I mean you've…" Cleon was struck dumb. This was his betrothed, the heiress, and future lady of Kennan. But it wouldn't be so bad, he thought. Amelia was beautiful, and she could fight. She made him laugh. But, he sighed inwardly as Amelia led him onto the dance floor, what was he to tell Kel?  
  
Dear Cleon,  
  
Hope you're having a good time in Kennan. Say hello to your mother from me. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Kel  
  
Try as she might, Kel couldn't bear to write the word love. Even she could tell her short note was a sad attempt, but she wasn't much of a letter writer anyway. She sighed, it was late, and she did want to attempt sleep. She leaned back in her chair, and almost fell backwards. To her dismay, a quiet chuckle came from the doorway. Neal!  
  
"Graceful as always, Lady Knight" he smiled  
  
Kel chose to ignore that remark.  
  
"What are you doing up so late Neal? You need your sleep" Kel cringed inwardly, why did she have to say that? She didn't want him to think she'd been worrying over him.  
  
He smiled a little oddly at her, there was something in his eyes, those green eyes that were always so full of light and laughter, and he looked sad. If it were up to me, Kel thought, those eyes would never look sad. But she said only  
  
"Neal, is anything the matter?"  
  
"No Lady Knight, but I came to tell you…" Say it! He thought sternly to himself, tell her!  
  
Kel looked up at him with so much liking that he wanted to cry.  
  
"I came to tell you that… I'm leaving the palace on a distress call from the lake region around Tirragen. I'll be gone for at least two days"  
  
Kel forced herself to smile, although she felt like she was drowning.  
  
"Two days isn't so long, I'll write to you" she said, although her heart was screaming at her to throw her arms around him, to kiss him and tell him she had always loved him.  
  
"Well, goodbye then" said Neal, suddenly awkward, and he turned and left. What did you expect, he lectured himself, you were a coward, you should have told her. Now she'll never know and she'll forget about you when Cleon comes back. Little did he know his love and companion, in the next room, was thinking the very same thing. 


	4. Letters

Dear Kel,  
  
I miss you already. It hasn't stopped raining all night, so although I hate my tent, I'm glad I brought the gods-cursed thing after all. The people here are having trouble with a band of raiders, and they expect me to root them out. Me! I'm not sure I like having such responsibility thrust upon me, but there you have it. This is more your line of work, not mine. I anxiously await my return to the palace, a real bath and a chance to get properly dry. How is our Lady Knight? Not getting rusty I hope. Just teasing, you wouldn't know it was me if I were too nice. I am to begin the raider search with the village men tomorrow. Wish me luck,  
  
-Neal  
  
Neal looked over his letter; it was nice, but not overly so, perfect. There was no need to complicate things for Kel he had decided on his way here. What she doesn't know won't hurt her; it was for the best. Although, if that were so, then why did he feel as if his heart had been torn out of his chest?  
  
Dear Neal,  
  
I hope you are safe, and haven't gotten your silly head knocked in yet. You may not enjoy the responsibility, but that's part of being a knight, you know it as well as I do. I am NOT getting rusty, and I will hurt you when you least expect it for suggesting I am! It's lonely in the palace, no one to talk to. Owen and Lord Wyldon are due to arrive tomorrow. With that and you the day after, I suppose I have plenty to look forward to. Eat your vegetables!  
  
-Kel  
  
Kel sighed. She was exhausted after what seemed like an endless round of glaive practice and Shang exercises with Eda Bell. She was also exhausted from fighting off her powerful feelings for Neal. With every letter, she fell more and more in love with him. This was the third. She missed Neal's tart humor and his way of making almost anything seem funny. She was worried about Neal. He's a practiced knight; she scolded herself, same as you. All the same, she kissed the letter as she put it in the envelope.  
  
"Mithros bless my love, come back to me safely"  
  
Dear Kel,  
  
We managed to root out the raider's camp. It was hard work, bloody and dirty. Now that we're done, I'm coming back to Corus. I hope you'll be there. I can't wait to see your face again! Who else would make me eat my vegetables? Or keep me out of trouble? When I get back, there is something I want to tell you. I can't say it in a letter, but I'll see you soon enough. Keep busy!  
  
-Neal  
  
Keep busy? What kind of an ending was that? Neal berated himself. I'll bet Cleon writes her fancy, poetic, love letters, calling her dewdrop and pearl. I'll bet she's only writing back out of courtesy. Well, Neal sighed mounting his horse; I'll know certain tomorrow.  
  
Kel read Neal's letter and jumped out of her chair with excitement. He was coming home! She had just finished a short letter from Cleon, filled with information about Amelia of Mandash, his betrothed. If she had been thinking about it, she would have realized that there was no need to worry about Cleon, he was in love. But, Kel remembered bitterly, Neal falls for beauties. He doesn't think of me that way, and he never will. Just then, she heard the clattering of hooves outside. She ran to the window. Neal! She turned to run out of her rooms when her door crashed open. There he was, light brown hair mussed from the wind, dewed with sweat and green eyes gleaming with something Kel couldn't quite place.  
  
"Kel," he began "I have to tell you something"  
  
A/N Ooh cliffhanger!! Hahahaha! If you want more R+R please, I would like about 10 before I continue, also, does anyone know why it takes sooo long for chapters to load? Also if you have any ideas or constructive criticism that would be helpful. 


	5. Revelations

Kel stared at him, taking in every detail. Suddenly, she knew. She didn't know whether it was something in his eyes, or a feeling she had, she just knew.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
Neal's wide mouth trembled as he took a deep breath.  
  
"More than words" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
Kel took a step towards him, and was swept up in a tight embrace. Her arms went around his neck; his went around her waist. She kissed him, thrilling as heat raced from their lips to blanket Kel in an intense heat. Neal pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"I take it the feeling's mutual?" he asked, eyes shining.  
  
Kel pulled him in closer, and kissed him again and again. She had kissed before obviously, but it was nothing compared to the thundering in her heart now. Finally, their lungs protested the lack of air, and they parted.  
  
"Well," Neal began "that was certainly interesting".  
  
"When did this happen?" Kel asked, still a little breathless.  
  
Neal thought back to the day he realized his feelings.  
  
___________________________________  
  
It was warm, and the Yamani ladies were outside, playing with some kind of fan. He remembered seeing a girl there who was not Yamani. He had watched her, dipping and tossing the scarlet fan, and laughing with the ladies. She looked so happy, lithe and graceful. He had stepped into the circle, and asked the girl if he could play. He had caught the fan, but only just, and then he almost dropped it when he saw who the mystery girl was.  
  
Kel laughed.  
  
"That day with the shusken?"  
  
Neal smiled at her.  
  
"What about you Lady Knight?"  
  
It was Kel's turn to take a deep breath. Then she told him.  
  
"Neal, ever since I was twelve, I mean, with Cleon it was… I never stopped…"  
  
Neal touched a finger to her lips.  
  
"Cleon… I thought I was too late, so I never said anything" he whispered  
  
Kel just looked up at him, hazel eyes brimming with love. Neal couldn't stand it anymore, so he kissed her again. He couldn't believe his luck. He had expected many things to happen when he told her, but he hadn't let himself think of this possibility. Then Neal stopped thinking, and surrendered to the sweetness of this moment, alone with Kel. His love, his companion in arms and his best friend. 


End file.
